


Born Again

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Modification, Edgeplay, M/M, Nipple Play, Nullo, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: Written for blindfold_spn for the prompt: J is into sexual frustration. He can come from nipple and scrotum stimulation, intense arousal, and being fucked, but he shoots much too fast if his penis is touched. So he has it removed. Lots of frustration play, such as tease and deny, very slow build-up, taking viagra so his stump is hard for hours, anything you can come up with.





	Born Again

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This contains extreme body modification. Like, Jared got his penis removed, okay?

Jared knows that everyone figures he must be hung, but the truth is, he's not hung at all. Nothing is there but a stump and his balls. He had a penectomy a few years ago. Not because he had cancer or anything like that, but because he was too sensitive. He constantly was hard, would come with the slightest friction. It was frustrating and humiliating, and not in a good way.

It's been harder to find dates since then though. Most guys are freaked the fuck out when the go to grab dick and find nothing. The rest have just seen him as a convenient hole to fuck, considering that the urethral relocation surgery made it so he was practically self-lubricating when fucked on his back, pre-come sliding down from his urethra every time. 

But Jared wants someone who will appreciate the body modification for what it was intended. Someone who will dominate him, tease him, make an orgasm something spectacular instead of something to rush to get to and then be done. He just never expected that person to be his co-star, Jensen.

Jensen touches him everywhere but his stump when they're in bed. He'll suck on Jared's nipples until they're red and sore, practically purple with bruising before tonguing Jared's balls, weighing them in his hands, squeezing them like he plans to tear them off. That feeling never fails to make Jared come like a freight train, panting and dazed, wondering what it would be like to become a complete nullo. 

Jared thinks Jensen's favorite thing to do is rim him. It's always a slow build-up every time, getting so close only for Jensen to pull back, bringing Jared to the edge over and over again. Jensen always starts out with tentative licks, little flicks of his tongue tracing around the rim. He'll kiss Jared's hole like he kisses his mouth, slow and sweet, then devouring, sucking and nipping, his tongue dipping just inside. Jared is usually a writhing mess by the time Jensen works his tongue deeper, fucking Jared with it in short jabs. He can feel the pre-come dripping down over his balls along with Jensen's spit, his knees splaying wider, and face buried in his forearms to muffle his screams. 

"Let me hear you," Jensen will say. Then he'll flip Jared onto his back, start fingering him, using just spit and pre-come until they're both panting, wanting more. Jensen always presses one lube-sticky palm over Jared's heart while he works his fingers inside, finger fucking Jared, his eyes intense with love and affection. Jared fists the back of Jensen's neck, pulls him closer until their foreheads touch. They're both sweating, panting, faces and chests red with exertion, the frustration of waiting making them whimper, but Jensen just keeps going, rubbing at Jared's prostate just enough to put him on the edge, never enough to go over.

But then Jensen will slowly slide his cock inside Jared, inch by inch, until he's seated deep inside. Jared will buck his hips, try to get Jensen deeper to no avail, but other than that, they stay locked, watching each other. Waiting until they calm down just a bit, their breathing synching up. Jensen fucks slowly and steady, pulling almost all the way out before sinking back in. He purposely avoids Jared's prostate at first, angling his hips just so, but Jared doesn't mind. This is his favorite part, watching Jensen watch him, knowing he's the one giving Jensen so much pleasure and there's nothing in the way of that, no selfish need of his own. 

Jensen sits back a bit, watches his cock moving in and out of Jared for a second before his eyes move up, the heat of them obvious on Jared's stump. He fucks Jared harder then, slamming into him with brutal force, hitting his prostate until Jared's screaming, begging for release. "Not yet, not yet," Jensen will pant, one hand reaching to tug at Jared's balls. 

He'll let Jared go when he's ready, at the edge of coming himself. They'll come together, bodies strung out, shaking and nearly crying, the release so intense for both that they usually wind up in a sweaty heap until they've calmed down a bit. When Jensen rolls away, he always brushes his knuckles against Jared's stump and whispers, "so fucking beautiful. I'm so fucking lucky."

Jared always kisses Jensen's temple, knowing he's the lucky one.


End file.
